In a wireless communication network, information is transmitted by a transmitting entity and received by the receiving entity over a wireless channel consisting of several signal propagation paths. Such a channel could include a line-of-sight component, where the transmitter and receiver are physically visible to each other, or could be entirely non-line-of-sight, in which case the signal propagates to the receiver only via reflection and scattering with respect to the various obstructions in the propagation paths. Recovery of the transmitted information at the receiver includes the usage of the analog-to-digital conversion (ADC) operation. This application discloses methods to reduce the power consumption due to the ADC operation.